Venture Flight
Venture Flight is an attraction at 1001 Spears Galaxy. Attraction The exterior of the area resembles a Desert Outpost, with a river running through. Ride The ride starts with Robert Jacob instructing the flier how to fly through the Void. Depending on the ride, either: # The Headless Horseman, revived, attempts to charge into the vehicle, seeing "Jacob's spy". # The Wyvern flies in and attempts to destroy it, sensing it belongs to "Jacob's spy". # Perdita floats in and interrogates the vehicle, trying to see if the "Jacob's spy" is aboard. # E.L. Vepture holds a bazooka to the cockpit, asking if "Jacob's spy" is aboard. No matter the outcome, Void Monsters attack, leading Jacob through an attack initiative. They than make it out of the Void via a §ケℐ+$sºɟ℮®N₂ǝｕℎ portal. Than, depending on the ride, the riders make it to one of the following scenarios: Cave The Flight Cube ends up in a grassy mountainous region, flying through holes in the peaks. Eventually, the vehicle crashes into a bluff, causing it to spiral down into a black hole. The screen goes pitch black for a few seconds, but is then illuminated by a geyser of magma. The vehicle flies through the area, and is soon locked into battle with two rock monsters; the glowing green Geo and the red Tremor. The stone creatures prove to be much more formidable than Jacob anticipated, but the two of them are dispatched by incoming an incoming Rock Ravager and Stone Squeezer, respectively. The vehicle continues to fly through, eventually reaching Lava Lockup. There, they are attacked by an escaping Eruption, who throws the vehicle at a barrier covered in barbed wire. The Eruption nearly incinerates the vehicle, but is caught by the guards, who spray water on him, causing the molten rock monster to soften, than coagulate, turning delicate, and is than rammed through by a Bonfire Blaster, causing the molten giant to snap apart, with the vehicle flying away; however, the peril or our riders and drivers has only just begun. The Platinum Command Castle is lobbed at the vehicle, nearly hitting them. It turns out to have been thrown by King Carnelian, who attacks the vehicle. Several Future Mining vehicles attempt to stop him, but all of them are broken. This leads to him splitting the windshield of the cube, sensing the flier's biggest fear. He appears confused by it, giving the weapons specialists time to shoot him off of a stone cliff. He grabs onto the edge, however, and is about to climb up, but it shatters, causing him to fall into the lava below. A spring of magma launches the vehicle out of the cave, completing the quest. Jacob then requests some engineers to come over and repair the windshield, ending the ride. Temple The Flight Cube ends up in the amazons, where the vehicle almost falls into a pit, but makes it out. However, the area is filled with arrow shooting statues, and the vehicle is nearly caught in an Aztec Spike Trap. The cube is caught in vines, requiring the gunners to shoot the vines. The vehicle than falls onto a bridge, breaking it, and falling into a spike pit. However, the spikes are too weak to penetrate the vehicle, and it turns out there is a door to an Aztec Temple up ahead. Inside the temple, giant tarantulas attack the vehicle, and must be shot off into a large spike set by the gunners. The vehicle is once again almost hit by various traps, including sickles, spears, and firing darts. Eventually, the cube is knocked through the building by an unknown creature, causing it to break through a wall and reveal a statue. The vehicle than has it‘s claws activated by the gunners, and steals the statue. However, this causes the temple to collapse, and the vehicle must fly out of the crumbling temple. The cube is than attacked again by the Temple Guardian, however, a giant rock breaks from the ceiling, crushing the Guardian with it. The vehicle must than narrowly escape from the rolling stone, but falls in a short spike set, which shatters the windshield, but proves to have saved the vehicle, as the spikes aren’t long enough to stab the riders. The vehicle than flies out of the temple. However, the witchdoctors, furious, throw harpoons and other blades at the cube, prompting it to fly out of the rainforest, claiming that the statue will go for a lot on “Amazon” (badum-tiss). Ravine Category:Venture Category:Rides Category:Motion simulator rides